


Cutie

by Daddy Bones (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7723666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Daddy%20Bones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock's always hated public displays of affection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cutie

"Take the chair, Commander." Jim stood from the chair, already pulling his arm from his sleeve as he rushed to suit up for the mission. Spock nodded, standing from his own chair swiftly, turning sharply where he stood.

Jim had his eyes on Bones, the doctor reciting possible illnesses that could be picked up. Spock heard the word "lungworm" and then was thrown off guard by the gentle press of lips against his cheek.

His eyes widened, and he turned to stare at Jim; he stood smiling at the Commander, no hint of mischief in his eyes.

"I... I do not like public displays of affection."

"Who's watching?"

Spock cast an eye around the room, only to be shocked at the fact that no one was actually looking at them; not even a glance came their way. Even Doctor McCoy had turned his attention to his PADD.

Spock's gaze returned to Jim, who winked and leaned forward, pressing a gentle kiss to the Vulcan's forehead. "See you in an hour, cutie."

Spock blinked in shock at the pet name slipping from the Captain's lips, and then both Jim and Sulu left the bridge.

"Cutie," Spock mumbled to himself, musing over the word. Much to his surprise, he found himself smiling, and heat rushing over his cheeks.

"Cutie."

Unable to stop the smile, Spock sat in the Captain's seat and looked ahead for the helmet feed that was just starting transmission.

Public displays of affection... Maybe Spock could deal with them after all.


End file.
